Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, and in particular, to a CMOS image sensor with improved optical characteristics.
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts light into electrical signals. With the development of computer and communications industries, there is an increased demand for high performance image sensors in a variety of applications such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems, gaming machines, security cameras, micro-cameras for medical applications, and/or robots.
Image sensors may be generally classified into charge coupled device (CCD) and CMOS image sensors. The CMOS image sensors are operated using a simple operation method and are configured to have signal processing circuits integrated on a single chip, and thus, it is possible to realize products including scaled CMOS image sensors. In addition, CMOS image sensors may operate with relatively low consumption power, and thus, they are applicable to portable electronic devices. Furthermore, the CMOS image sensors may be fabricated using CMOS fabrication techniques, which may reduce manufacturing costs. Moreover, the CMOS image sensors may provide high resolution images. Accordingly, the use of CMOS image sensors is being increased.